


Unconventional

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [1]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: M/M, Post-The Revenant, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Okay, so Glass' family was... unconventional at best...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Graphic warnings for mentions of scalping, and mentions of animal skinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



> Massive thank you to [Hannibal_X_Will](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will) for jumping on this ship with me, and coming up with the idea of Fritz and then allowing me to write this.
> 
> Jesus, my heart aches.

Glass was really quite content to sit in the middle of the porch, just to the side of the front door, sucking on his pipe and watching the snow starting to settle. There was a chill in the air, and it made his scars ache, but the rest of his body was a more than comfortable temperature.  
  
“You want out, boy? It’s cold out there.”  
  
Glass glared at the door over his shoulder and watched Andrew appear momentarily. His hair was messed up and he was wrapped up in Glass’ bear fur that he kept in the bedroom for when he first woke up. The bruises on the Captain’s collar bone could be seen where the fur slipped down one shoulder, and memories of last night flooded Glass’ mind. He smirked a little, and Andrew shifted, turning a soft red at the memory.  
  
“You know he hates it when you’re out here and you shut him inside.”  
  
Fitz, their bear cub, rushed outside, slightly frantic, only to try and skid to a stop by Glass’ chair, and rolling, going head over heels down the steps and into the snow drift at the end of the steps.  
  
Andrew cooed from where he stood in the doorway, whereas Glass glared at the little black cub that popped back up, looking confused as he shook his head, snow going everywhere. Glass glared daggers at him as he ran past with a whine, giving off that soft grumbling little rumble in his throat that Andrew swore was him trying to say “daddy”.  
  
Andrew immediately dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Fitz, who immediately stood up on his back legs to collapse against Andrew’s chest.  
  
Glass rolled his eyes. “You know he’s a wild animal?”  
  
“Pot, kettle, black.”  
  
“Bite my ass.”  
  
“I’ve smelt what comes out your arse, I’ll pass.”  
  
“I’ve smelt what comes out of yours and I still stick my dick in it.”  
  
“You are vulgar.”  
  
Glass grunted and chewed on the end of his pipe, all too aware of Fitz moving to curl up by his chair. The man stared at the bear cub, the cub stared up with too-big brown eyes, as though it were begging for a stroke.  
  
After a few minutes of stalemate, Andrew sighed and shifted to run his hand through Fitz’ course, black fur.  
  
“You’ll catch your death out here.”  
  
Andrew smiled a little – Glass knew how much his Captain loved it when he showed concern for him – and leant on the chair. “Could say the same to you.”  
  
“I’m dressed.”  
  
Andrew hummed and sighed as he found his feet. He leant down and Glass met his lips in a heated, but soft, kiss before Andrew whined. He forced himself to walk away before he went to head back inside. The door clicked on the latch and Glass rolled his eyes.  
  
Silence fell back across the morning, and Glass leant back with a smile.  
  
Until Fitz whined, and nuzzled Glass’ ankle, looking for some attention from his ‘Papa’.  
  
“Go away. Go get Andrew.”  
  
Fitz whined again, and bumped his head fully against Glass’ ankle. The man sighed and shifted, edging his chair to the left. Settling back down, he returned his gaze to the horizon – until the nudge came again.  
  
Glaring down at the cub, looking up so innocently, Glass shifted to the side again, gritting his teeth at the sound of wood dragging across wood.  
  
Settling back down again, the nudge came again and Glass flew to his feet. “For Christ’s sake, leave me alone you flea-ridden mutt!”  
  
Fitz’ head bowed and a soft whimper escaped his lips before he moved away, back to where he had been originally lain outside the door.  
  
Glass let out a soft sigh, finally relaxing back into his chair.  
  
Fitz was a fucking joke. That’s all the name had been, and Glass was sure this was still some sick joke that Andrew was pulling. He closed his eyes, thinking back to when his life had gone to hell.

-xox-

 _“Captain!”_  
  
_Glass ran to Andrew’s side, breathing harshly in the snow. The pure white around him was turning a pale red, blood gushing from a shot to his chest, and from the half-scalping job that Fitzgerald had given the man._  
  
_Never before had Glass seen such horror in his Captain’s eyes, such fear, and such... **terror**. Never before had he seen him look so vulnerable and, for some reason, it made Glass’ heart break._  
  
_“Alright, Captain, hold on.”_  
  
_Glass had fumbled through the bag attached to Andrew’s horse, finding the medical kit, immediately dropping back to his knees._  
  
_“Which do I do first?”_  
  
_It took Andrew a moment to reply before he coughed violently. “H-Head. Blood loss. I’m getting cold, hurry.”_  
  
_The thought of getting revenge on his son was all but lost as he fought desperately to save his Captain’s life. It was touch and go for a few brief moments – moments that Glass was sure lasted an hour a piece, but then finally, he was roughly stitched up, and Glass was helping the man back onto his horse._  
  
_The ride back to town had been quick, rushed, and the doctor immediately saw to Andrew, whilst Glass had paced up and down the path outside._  
  
_Finally, after the sun had long gone past high-noon, and was starting to sink into the bright colours of dusk, the door opened and Glass pushed past the doctor before he could say anything, collapsing next to his Captain’s side._  
  
_Andrew was resting, fur covering his slim, shivering body, bandages looped around his head, and over his shoulder, and Glass would assume it carried on around his chest, under his furs._  
  
_Setting a firm stance where he sat, Glass settled down for a long evening ahead._

-xox-

Glass stared down at his feet, where Fitz was sniffing around, pawing around where Glass’ feet were. The man gently pushed the canine back up the porch and glanced back at the door.  
  
It hadn’t been much longer after that fateful night that Andrew had gotten the news that his wife was divorcing him – she’d simply had enough of all the time he spent away from her and had taken a new lover. Glass was there to help him through the heart break.  
  
It hadn’t been too long after that when Andrew had made the first move; staring deep into Glass’ eyes as he leant in, pressing their lips together. That night had ended fun, tangled together in a sweaty mess of limbs.  
  
And it hadn’t been too much longer after that that they’d built a small cottage together, in the woods, away from any used paths, away enough from towns that people wouldn’t bother them, but not too far away that they’d be exhausted travelling to and from when they needed to.  
  
Fitz came and sat by Glass’ feet again and the man sighed, scooting further up the porch.  
  
“Why did I let him keep you?”  
  
Fitz looked up at Glass with a soft, questioning look in his eyes. Glass snorted.  
  
“I regret letting him keep you, just so you know.”  
  
Fitz whimpered and lay down, hiding his eyes behind his paws. Glass rolled his eyes. “That may work on Andrew, but you know full well that it doesn’t work with me.”  
  
The bear snorted and got up, padding off the porch into the snow.  
  
Glass still hated that night.

-xox-

 _He had been on the porch, trying to ignore the aching pain that was curling through his scars as the cold set in them, only to be notified by Andrew’s return from town by a yell._  
  
_A panicked yell._  
  
_Glass had run up the snowed over path to the close-approaching silhouette, panicking slightly, only to almost pass out._  
  
_Andrew was struggling with a whining bear cub, holding it tightly to his chest as he tried to soothe it._  
  
_Glass could see a large gash on its back, blood gushing, dripping from the wound, turning the snow behind Andrew a pink._  
  
_“Just go set my medical kit up for me, and clean a table top.”_  
  
_Glass had stiffly nodded, only to go and do as he was told._  
  
_An hour later, Andrew had appeared, hands covered in blood, anger making his slim body shake._  
  
_“Drew?”_  
  
_“Fucking monsters.”_  
  
_Glass’ eyes flickered to the door to the spare room they had – it was usually where they ate with company, but tonight had needed the table – before back to Andrew._  
  
_“Did it...?”_  
  
_“No, no, I managed to stop the bleeding, and he’s sleeping.”_  
  
_“Why are you so angry?”_  
  
_Andrew poured himself a stiff brandy, choking it down before turning to watch Glass. “Hunters. They caught it. They were trying to skin it alive when I intervened.”_  
  
_Glass shuddered a little before sighing. Andrew continued before Glass could open his mouth._  
  
_“I know how you feel about bears, alright? Just let me keep him here a little while so he can heal up enough to be able to fend for himself. Just a week and he’ll be kept out of your way.”_  
  
_Glass grimaced, poured himself his own two fingers of brandy and downed it before nodding. “Alright.”_  
  
_Andrew had leant into the man, hiding away into him with a shaky breath. “Thank you.”_

-xox-

They’d try to release the little shit after a week, but he kept coming back, pawing at the door and not stopping until Andrew had come to see him. Glass had no choice but to relent and let his boyfriend keep it – especially when he saw how happy the cub made Andrew.  
  
Glass glared down at the bear that was now, back at his feet, sitting on his haunches, swatting at a fly.  
  
_Ain’t they all meant to be dead?_

Glass scooted up the porch again.  
  
The name had been an accident, on Andrew’s part.  
  
_“Why don’t we call him Fitz?!”_  
  
“Are you looking to sleep on the couch?”  
  
“Oh, I’m joking, Glass.” Andrew wrapped his arms around Glass’ waist, leaning in for a soft kiss, that ended with Andrew leaning on the other, relaxed, eyes closed.  
  
It wasn’t a few days later until they realised that the bear had heard the name Fitz, and chosen it as its _own_ name, only answering if Andrew called for Fritz.  
  
That was probably when his life went to absolute hell.  
  
Fritz pawed at Glass’ feet again and Glass growled this time, scooting up the porch one more time... only to find he’d reached the end.  
  
He went flying to the side, landing heavily in a snow bank as he yelled. He could have sworn the sound that Fritz was making was a laugh, but then Andrew was peering around the door, and he _was_ laughing.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“Oh get up; it won’t do you any good to be in the snow.” Andrew grinned as he leaned in the doorway, arms crossed. He’d changed into some trousers, and was wearing a loose undershirt, unbuttoned down his chest.  
  
Glass had to direct his thoughts. “That bear is trying to kill me.”  
  
Fritz immediately ran to hide behind Andrew, who frowned, reaching down to pat the course, black fur. “What are you doing to our baby?”  
  
“ _Your_ baby.”  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and disappeared inside for a moment before reappearing to chuck a piece of meat out into the snow for Fritz. Glass watched the black streak disappear and took the opportunity to clamber to his feet and set his chair back on the porch.  
  
“We need barriers around the edge of the porch.”  
  
Andrew smiled sweetly, blinking softly. “Or you could stop moving away from the cutest little bear cub ever and grow up.”  
  
Glass rose an eyebrow and moved across the porch and wrapped an arm around Andrew, tugging him close. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Glass grinned.  
  
“Grow up, huh?”  
  
“That’s what I said- FUCK YOU JESUS CHRIST!”  
  
Andrew jerked away as Glass dropped the small handful of snow he’d been holding down the back of Andrew’s shirt. Glass burst into laughter as Andrew ran full pelt into the snow, falling over with a glare.  
  
He resurfaced, and chucked a ball of snow at Glass who _shrieked_ , of all noises, and ran to shut the door before he laughed, throwing himself into the snow to tackle Andrew into a drift  
  
The Captain screamed as he was thrown off balance, but started laughing again as Glass settled on top of him, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
They broke apart when Fritz desperately sniffed at them, pawing at them, trying to find out what the screaming was about. Glass moved back and Andrew sat up, wrapping his arms around the bear cub.  
  
Glass smiled a little, and watched the snow settling in Andrew’s hair, sticking to his eyelashes, and coating Fritz’ dark fur.  
  
Okay, so his family was a little unconventional... but it was all he needed to find his happiness once more.


End file.
